Could I Haff a Vord?
by Lady Norbert
Summary: What happened when Hermione and Viktor spoke privately at the end of book 4? This Clueinspired story offers three possible scenarios. RH romantic leanings.


**"Could I Haff a Vord?"**   
  
The sequel (sort of) to "Ron's Soliloquy."

  
  
I got so many favorable reviews on RS, and so many of them begged for something from Hermione's point of view, that I had to give. This isn't precisely the same thing, but I hope you'll like it anyway! It's a bit of a takeoff on the movie _Clue._ Remember how they showed us two possible solutions to the mystery before revealing the true one? It's like that. Enjoy!  
  
"Could I haff a vord?"  
  
Viktor's heavy Bulgarian accent pierced the slight silence that had fallen over Harry, Ron and myself as we waited for the carriages that would take us to Hogsmeade Station. Fleur Delacour had just taken her leave of us, and now Viktor had come to say goodbye.  
  
"Oh -- yes -- all right," I said, slightly flustered. As we walked a little way away from the boys, I heard Ron calling something about how we ought to hurry because the carriages would be arriving at any moment. I couldn't help observing, however, that instead of watching for the carriages, he kept his eyes trained on us.  
  
"So..." I smiled at Viktor, who positively glowed.  
  
"My parents enjoyed meeting you, Herm-own-inny," he told me happily. "They cannot vait until you come to visit us in Bulgaria this summer."  
  
"I'm looking forward to it too," I replied.  
  
"I vanted to give you, ah, a goodbye kiss," Viktor said, reddening a little. "But in front of all these people -- especially your friend vith the red hair -- " He broke off and nodded ever so slightly in Ron's direction.  
  
"I understand," I said with a sigh. "I don't know what I'm going to do with him."  
  
"Harry is a good person," Viktor observed. "I am sure that Ron is too -- but his jealousy is very strong."  
  
It was my turn to get a bit red in the face. "I know," I said softly. "But he's going to have to work that out on his own. I won't see him at all this summer...maybe it'll give him time to get over the whole thing."  
  
Viktor nodded. "Let us go and I vill say goodbye to them," he said. We walked quietly back to where Harry and Ron stood waiting. Ron gave me a sharp, searching look, but I kept my face as blank as possible.  
  
Viktor spoke briefly with Harry about the respect he'd had for Cedric Diggory. He shook Harry's hand, then Ron's as well. As he started to leave, Ron developed a torn expression on his face, then called out, "Can I have your autograph?"  
  
Viktor, looking surprised but pleased, scrawled his name on a piece of parchment for Ron. I turned away, smiling to myself. Perhaps he'd already started to 'get over' it, and our friendship would continue undisturbed.  
  
_That's how it might have happened. But how about this?_  
  
"Could I haff a vord?"  
  
Viktor's heavy Bulgarian accent pierced the slight silence that had fallen over Harry, Ron and myself as we waited for the carriages that would take us to Hogsmeade Station. Fleur Delacour had just taken her leave of us, and now Viktor had come to say goodbye.  
  
"Oh -- yes -- all right," I said, slightly flustered. As we walked a little way away from the boys, I heard Ron calling something about how we ought to hurry because the carriages would be arriving at any moment. I couldn't help observing, however, that instead of watching for the carriages, he kept his eyes trained on us.  
  
"This vill be a busy summer for me," Viktor remarked casually. "The team will be practicing a great deal. But I vill be sure to make time for you to come and visit." He smiled at me. "Bulgaria is colder than your Britain, even in the summer, Herm-own-inny. The sooner you get used to it, the easier it vill be."  
  
I raised an eyebrow. "The easier what will be?"  
  
"Vy, living there, of course." He brushed a stray lock of hair back from his eyes. "I know you haff a few more years of school left, but by then I vill be able to support you properly. You vill come to Bulgaria vhen you haff finished here at Hogvarts, and vee can be married."  
  
I blinked. "Viktor, I think that's a bit too far in advance for me to be planning. I don't know you that well yet!"  
  
"I know, but vee have a few years, as I haff said."  
  
"But I don't want to live in Bulgaria!"  
  
His face fell into its usual scowl. "Oh." He glanced back at Harry and Ron. "You vould rather stay here, vith _them_?"  
  
"Don't start that again. We're just friends, I told you. Look, I really don't think this is going to work. Maybe we should just be pen pals."  
  
"Fine. Vhatever."  
  
_Hmm. That was a bit silly, wasn't it? Here's what I think _really_ happened._  
  
"Could I haff a vord?"  
  
Viktor's heavy Bulgarian accent pierced the slight silence that had fallen over Harry, Ron and myself as we waited for the carriages that would take us to Hogsmeade Station. Fleur Delacour had just taken her leave of us, and now Viktor had come to say goodbye.  
  
"Oh -- yes -- all right," I said, slightly flustered. As we walked a little way away from the boys, I heard Ron calling something about how we ought to hurry because the carriages would be arriving at any moment. I couldn't help observing, however, that instead of watching for the carriages, he kept his eyes trained on us.  
  
I looked at Viktor. I'd grown a bit fond of him in the last several months. He really was very nice, once I got to know him better, and I really did like him. But something in my mind, or maybe it was my heart, told me that he just wasn't the right one.  
  
"Viktor," I began, but he held up a hand.  
  
"Herm-own-inny," he said gently, "I told you once that I haff never felt about a girl the vay I feel about you. This is still true."  
  
"I --"  
  
"No, please, let me." His dark eyes were serious, even a little sad. "I haff come to know you vell, Herm-own-inny. Vell enough to know that your heart, it is not mine. I think it belonged to someone else, even before I came."  
  
I closed my eyes. He really was very nice, and I really did like him...but he just wasn't...  
  
"Ron," I whispered. I opened my eyes. Viktor was nodding slowly.  
  
"I haff suspected as much for some time," he said. "I used to think it vos Harry -- you spoke of Harry so much -- but I think now that your love for Harry is like love for a brother. Your love for Ron, that is different." He squinted off in their direction. "And I see the vay he vatches us vhen vee are together. I think he has that love for you as vell." He smiled, a bit sadly.  
  
"I'm sorry," I told him softly.  
  
"Do not be sorry for the vorkings of your own heart, Herm-own-inny," he said kindly. "And if you still vish to visit me in Bulgaria, I vould be glad to haff you come and stay. I vould be honored to remain your friend."  
  
I smiled. "You will always be that, Viktor."  
  
"Let us go, then, and rejoin Harry and Ron," he said. "I vould like to say goodbye to them both."  
  
We walked quietly back to where Harry and Ron stood waiting. Ron gave me a sharp, searching look, but I kept my face as blank as possible. Viktor spoke briefly with Harry about the respect he'd had for Cedric Diggory. He shook Harry's hand, then Ron's as well. As he started to leave, Ron developed a torn expression on his face, then called out, "Can I have your autograph?"  
  
Viktor, looking surprised but pleased, scrawled his name on a piece of parchment for Ron. I turned away, smiling to myself, and watched the carriages roll up. They came to a slow, graceful stop, and the doors opened, ready to transport us to whatever the summer was going to bring.  
  


**The End**  
(Well, for awhile.)  



End file.
